Rogue Trader: Darus Omnibus I
by Northmen
Summary: Join Captain Darus and his unfaithful crew aboard the Fidelis as they navigate the wild void of space, encounter mysterious xenos, discover ancient secrets, battle monstrous horrors, and attempt to survive the brutal galaxy of Warhammer 40k.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

Rogue Traders. Free men who traveled wherever their whims took them. Champions of the unknown. Through sheer force of will these men conquered the stars.

"What load of shit," thought Captain Darus to himself as he examined glow of objects originating from the virtual image projector that had cast an encompassing pall over the dark and barren room. After forty years of exploring the vast space of the void, Darus knew the reality of a Rogue Trader was far removed from the fantasies spun by colonist around the warm pyre.

That reality was no more apparent than when he examined the map of the galaxy in front of him. A 3D interact able display, the visual spectacle had long lost its novelty to the veteran captain. Instead it had become a source of continuous consternation, a physical manifestation of the limits that chained his ship and crew to the cold ground of reality.

Walking through the display Darus tapped one of the floating orbs that represented the remote planet of Argos. A new light flickered on to his left as the wall sized display came to life and began transmitting information on the planet. Climate, population, natural resources, culture, and planetary history were all available, courtesy of the Administratum Informational Database or AID. The AID listed the planet as a peaceful Agri world. It also gave a list of planetary interests pertinent to Rogue Traders, such as a request for a survey mission to their nearby sister planet imaginatively dubbed Argos II.

This was interesting because Darus knew for a fact that the planet had been in a state of constant war for the better part of the last thirty years, as settlers on Argos warred with the colonist on Argos II for control of the system. They were not requesting a survey mission of their sister planet, a mission that had been accomplished almost a century ago. Instead they were seeking assistance by galactic authorities to destroy Argos II's populace.

That was the problem with the AID. For every one up to date and accurate data file there were dozens of files that had not been updated for decades, files that were recently updated but with intelligence centuries old, or just blatantly false information. Darus once ran across a data file that detailed a planet's primary export as rainbow magic and claimed the planet was populated by unicorns.

The AID was meant to serve as a galactic encyclopedia for Rogue Agents. The reality was a potential deathtrap. Just about every Rogue Trader in the galaxy was familiar with the tale of Pious Titulous. An entitled young man who had inherited control of his vessel from his father's hereditary Warrant of Trade, Pious first mission as a Rogue Trader had been to ship a company of soldiers halfway across the Eastern Fringe to a recently colonized border planet. The cost of transportation and the upkeep of the soldiers on his ship nearly bankrupted the young captain. When he arrived in orbit around the planet he was immediately set upon by a fleet of pirates who had been in control of the planet for nearly fifty years. Now completely bankrupt, his ships maimed, he practically crash landed on the nearest safe planet. It was the first and last time he would ever use the AID. Shortly thereafter he was summarily executed by the Inquisition for heresy. His crime was the theft of war resources in an attempt to sabotage the Imperium of Man.

Darus snorted remembering the tale. That was Imperial bureaucracy for you. Darus quickly snapped his hands together, closing the planetary file, and then tapped another floating orb.

The wall screen quickly lit up again, but this time the information came from a different source. Local Information Networks or LIN's were the real intelligence of Rogue Traders. As their name suggested these informational databases were far smaller in scope. But the information they contained was far more accurate and recent. It was from these databases that Rogue Agents dictated where and what they would do.

But LIN's were far from perfect. First, the databases were only located on select planets which meant Rogue Traders were forced to visit specific systems. The cost of travelling to this system and uploading its LIN had already wormed a deep hole into his treasury.

The second issue was how many LIN's were restricted. Knowledge was power and so Rogue Traders and data dealers had developed a monopoly on many LIN's. And even if one was given access to a LIN it did not mean that the Rogue Trader was given access to ALL of the LIN which could leave out crucial information or potential jobs.

It was just one of the many thousand ways that the life of a Rogue Trader failed to live up to its fantasy.

Darus scanned the potential list of interests. This particular LIN was located on the planet Chassis. The planet was renowned for its planetary defense force. The planet possessed a Writ of Arms from the Administratum that allowed it access to advanced war technologies. They did not possess any Warp-capable warships but they did possess a large flotilla of ships with powerful anti-orbital capabilities and a space port with extensive defenses. The planet was virtually impervious to pirates and held a firm monopoly on space travel in the system. As a result most interests dealt with out of system jobs. Supply shipments to planets outside the range of the PDF patrols that could be susceptible to attacks. Surveyor missions into the nearby Galalin system. Requests for setting up new mining installations in the Kole system.

Darus shook his head. None of these would work. He continued to flit through the files before finding one that stood out to him. Specifically the commission of 500,000 credits. The Chassis planetary governor needed an escort for an ambassador to colonists in the Galalin system. Easy enough. His eyes continued to scan until he found it – the catch. The colonists were located in a system rife with pirate activity. Suddenly the reward became more credible. The planetary governor needed two things. A warp-capable craft and ship capable of taking on pirates with little risk. Vessels that met such a bill were few and far between but his ship the Fidelis was more than up to task.

Concluding his search, Darus quickly moved to deactivate the projector in the center of the room. Darkness once again descended upon the chamber as he moved toward the exit. He had his next mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Darus strode down the bright hallway toward the command deck of the Fidelis. He felt as if a new energy flooded him with every step. For the last six months the Fidelis had travelled the inter-system of wild space after they were forced to change course by a Warpstorm. Now they were finally back in civilized territory under the firm control of the Imperium of Man. The ship was gloriously empty and quiet as his crew enjoyed shore time on the space station. He knew it wouldn't be long before the vessel screamed with the sound of humanity but for now it was enjoyably peaceful.

As the blast doors to the command center opened up a voice greeted his entry.

"Please tell me you found us a job boss," came a pleading feminine voice.

Darus turned to his right to address the speaker, a young woman in a form fitting black jump suit, wearing a tight band of the same color across her forehead.

"We're going to help the Planetary Governor with some negotiations in the Galalin sector."

The woman's pretty face screwed up slightly and she pouted her thick curvy lips, "I thought you promised we wouldn't do anymore enforcement," she said.

Darus gave himself a mental kick for about the hundredth time on this issue. Two years ago he had been contracted for to help improve security for a colony on Rolth. It later translated into support for a brutish police state under the colony governor. It went fine for a while but eventually the governor's actions became disturbingly brutal. Even Darus's notoriously thick skinned Sergeant-at-Arms began questioning their work on the planet. Darus stuck through to the end of the contract but failed to renew it even after lavish bonuses were offered by the governor. Shortly after the Fidelis left the system the governor was assassinated and his regime was overthrown. Someone had leaked top secret information on his security detail, though no one in the colony ever came forward to claim responsibility for the leak…

"It's not enforcement Lamiae. It's an escort job."

The woman's pout deepened even further, "Prostitution now Darus, truly? If that's the case I'm not sure the governor has the right man for the job. I mean you look alright but I'm not sure it's enough to convince an entire colony to…"

Darus threw his hands up and stalked past her, "An ambassador. We are escorting an ambassador to the Galalin system." He plopped down into his well worn, and very comfortable captains chair and swiveled to face her again. Her dark amber eyes were alight with amusement.

"Of course we are. I promise that is what I'll tell the crew, we will keep this between us."

Darus only response was the back of his chair as he turned to face the front of the room. The command deck was small. Past his chair the room dipped slightly where half a dozen chairs, control pads, and screens were present. One of the chairs was significantly bigger than its counterparts and was placed away from the others on the right side of the room. It had a footrest, headrest, and several mechanical contraptions were hooked into it. A broad view screen that made up the entire front wall completed the room. The screen was currently showing the large dusty blue planet of Chassis below them. That did not surprise Darus. The vessel had no observatory deck, so Lamiae commonly used the command room as a substitute.

Lamiae moved to the right side of his chair and waited for Darus to address her again. She knew he would have dismissed her if she had truly annoyed him or he wanted her gone.

After a few moments he spoke again, "I need you to test the water. We can't risk encountering another storm. We survived this time because we had just resupplied but our little detour stripped us of all of that. We were low on cred as it was and I barely had enough to pay the crew half their dues and patch the ship up enough so it could survive another Warp jump."

He turned to face her and his voice took a hard edge, "I know it's too much to hope this job goes off without a hitch but we need to finish the job. No mistakes."

Lamiae's merry face took a slightly pained expression and she nodded. Most of the crew blamed her for the six months in wild space; Darus was smart enough to know otherwise but had elected to not say anything on the subject. He knew her well enough to know saying something would make her feel better but that not saying anything would make her focus that much more.

"Now please," he ordered firmly.

Lamiae moved as she was ordered toward the bigger chair on the right. As she walked she stripped the band from around her forehead. It revealed a small metal box on the back of her skull. As she turned and sat in the chair a small deep line on her forehead, that her band had previously obscured, also became apparent. As she rested her head in the seat cushion, the mechanical gears in the chair jumped to life. As her seat began to whir a long deep needle appeared from a box behind her head. With a quick hiss it plunged into her skull.

All of a sudden the short deep line on her forehead split open, revealing none other than a third eye. But unlike her other two eyes this one lacked an iris and exuded a bright light that made it almost impossible to look at it directly.

None of this perturbed the veteran captain as he examined his prized Navigator. A rare abhuman species, Navigators were innately psychic individuals hailing from the elite Great Families. They were highly prized throughout the Imperium of Man for their ability to guide ships through the perils of the Warp. She was as vital to the ship as the engines that drove her and the hull that protected her occupants from the vacuum of space.

"I see serenity," she said before pausing for a moment as her expression darkened. The chair that she was linked to had been reversed engineered by members of the Adeptus Mechanis from a now extinct xeno-civilization. It served to amplify her innate psychic powers but the use of the chair could range from uncomfortable to agonizing. Clearly this task landed somewhere in between the two extremes.

"I cannot be certain Darus," she spoke now with a slightly pleading tone, "You know I can never be certain. But I believe the path is clear."

"Very well, disengage Navigator," replied Darus curtly. It would not serve him as captain to show any sense of sympathy regarding her state. This was her job. Like any member of the crew she needed to always understand that her task must be completed proficiently regardless of any external factors.

Like flipping a switch the needle disengaged from her skull, her bright third eye closed shut, and the whirring of the chairs gears ceased. She remained prone for a few moments before finally getting up out of the chair and reapplying the band.

"This will work boss," her voice was breathless and her breast pumped up and down like she had just run a marathon. Darus supposed she had in an abstract sense.

He allowed an encouraging smile, "I agree. It will be a hard ride but hopefully it will be over quick."

Lamiae gave a sly wink, "Spoken like a true whore."

Darus ignored the jibe and rose from his own chair and began to walk toward the exit.

"Where are you going?" asked Lamiae

"To the surface."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused, "I thought we had job."

"We do."

"Then shouldn't we be recalling the crew?"

"I need to go down to the surface so the Planetary Governor can give us the job."

Lamiae's eyebrows shot up in surprise. This was contract work. You had to be vetted beforehand and more importantly stacked up against any other competition. It was hardly a case closed issue on who would get it. Balking she cried, "You mean he hasn't given you the job yet?"

Darus continued to walk out of the room down the hall. His voiced floated through the air back to her, "Oh he's given me the job. He just doesn't know it yet."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

The planetary governor's waiting room was a compelling scene. Not because of its ornate extravagance but rather because of the lack thereof. To be sure, there was plenty of evidence to demonstrate the great wealth that the leader of a prosperous world like Chassis would amass. Fine antique furniture. Paintings that looked like someone had farted out a rainbow but were probably priced by measurement. There was even a suit of plate armor that Darus recognized as originating from the barbarians tribes on Androcin. But that was where the resemblance ended. The room was relatively sparse with plenty of wide open spaces in the room and on the walls that Darus was sure could be filled with priceless treasures from which to impress visiting nobles. In fact the more Darus thought about it, the room was practically spartan by nobility standards. It was clear that this man's tastes differed significantly from his fellows.

Darus eyes once again rested on the only other man in the room. Calvob Gorshanko. The man was dressed in formal state attire that seemed about to burst at the seams. A round man covered in at least a foot of blubbery fat on his arms alone, Calvob was more akin to walrus than man. A big bushy beard dominated his massive jowls' and Darus was sure that even in its finely groomed state he could pick out a piece of food that nestled with in it, a leftover from the last time the man finished stuffing his face. Calvob was the captain of the Maximillian – a ship that was only incidentally about three times the size of Darus's own. Though Calvob had inherited the vessel from his father, he was slightly more capable than inheritors like Titulous and had thus far managed to retain control of his vessel. He was no pun intended, a big roadblock in Darus's plan.

"The Governor will see you now," spoke a soft cultured voice.

Darus turned to look at the governor's secretary, a frail man with a wispy white beard in extravagant robes. He had been so focused on the grotesque Calvob that he had hardly heard the man enter the room.

Darus and Calvob both rose eyeing each other with ill-concealed wariness. Approaching the door, Darus decided to enter first. He wasn't entirely sure Calvob wouldn't get stuck in the door frame, trapping him on the other side.

Despite his concerns both men managed to make it through with little fuss. The secretary led them down the hall and toward a set of giant metal door with exquisite image of a sword and shield worked into the metal. As the secretary opened the door Darus took stock of the room. Wide and long, the entire northern wall was made of glass and opened up to a stunning vista of the capital city. The room was even stranger than the sparse waiting room. The walls and floor were a polished white and possessed absolutely nothing but a massive oak desk that stood center-right of the room. A woman stood in front of the desk having what appeared to be a very heated discussion with the man behind it.

"I am so sorry sir," tittered the secretary as the individuals stopped at the sound of the opening door. "I did not realize she was here. I shall bring them back when you are ready."  
"No problem Stetilin. The Ambassador was just leaving," the man shot the woman a pointed glance and she bowed her head and walked toward the door.

Darus eyes widened slightly as the woman was identified as the Ambassador. He did not know what he had expected but this was not it. As she approached, Darus got a much better look at her. She was attractive that much was obvious, with raven black hair, high cheek bones and vibrant green eyes. Her pale skin coalesced with her dazzling white gown. She did not acknowledge either Rogue Trader or secretary and merely walked toward another door at the far end of the room to Darus's left.

The secretary led them toward the desk as soon as the woman exited the room. Darus was immediately struck by the raw physical build of the planetary governor. Most of his types were more similar to Calvob in build but this man looked as if he could pound Darus to a pulp if the notion struck him. He had white pale skin and long thin gray hair that hung from the governor's crown on his forehead.

"Governor Sargentos, may I respectfully introduce Captain Calvob Gorshanko, Rogue Trader and Captain of the Maximillian," he said gesturing to larger captain, "As well as Captain Darus Talmud, Rogue Trader and Captain of the Fidelis."

Both Rogue Traders bowed deferentially as the governor took his seat and motioned for them to do the same.

"I don't have a lot of time," he began bluntly his voice strong and confident, "So we will make this quick. Captain Calvob may make his case first and Darus may follow."

"Well your lordship" began Calvob his voice a thick drawl, "I'm afraid there is not much to say. You need protection. My ship is three times the size of the Fidelis with four times the armament and twice the size of his crew. Nothing else really needs to be said."

The Governor snapped his gaze to Darus, "Why should I give the job to you if Calvob's claim is true?"

Darus took a deep breath before beginning. He was taking a risk here he knew and his nerves were slightly on edge.

"You're going to hire me for two reasons. First, because the captain commanding the ship is as important as the ship itself, and I'm ten times the captain Mr. Calvob is," Darus explained nonchalantly as he gestured at the captain of the Maximillian.

Calvob began to sputter but Darus held up his hands. "You will need to wait Calvob the adults are talking."

Turning to address Sargentos directly Darus spoke, "I know why the Ambassador is going to Trove."

"Why the hell does it matter why she is going? It's not part of our job," spit out Calvob sarcastically.

Darus continued on as if he had never been interrupted, "The Ambassador is going to Trove of the Galalin system to negotiate a massive weapons deal. I know it is a weapon deal because the colonist have been plagued by pirates," his gave a faint smile," And Chassis has the biggest weapons manufacturum in the entire sub-sector. You don't trade farm equipment."

Sargentos face remained impassive and his dark gray eyes were hardly impressed.

Darus continued on, "I know it's going to be a massive deal because the planet has more natural resources than any planet discovered in the sector for over a century according to the latest surveyor report. The colony charter is probably willing to indebt its soul for protection of the planet because they know it will pay trillions of credits in dividends down the line."

"And that," he said pausing for a moment to emphasize, "Is the reason every pirate from here to the Galalin system is going to be doing everything in their power to sabotage the deal. I know that because I got this information for a data dealer who got _his _information from pirates."

"So you paid someone good credits to tell you the Ambassador needed security, for a job that requested you provide security for the Ambassador. Impressive Darus," sneered Calvob.

Darus raised his finger his finger and turned to face the other Rogue Trader, "Which brings me to your question my sarcastic friend. Why does it matter why the Ambassador is going to Trove?"

He swung around and pointed his finger at the governor, "It matters because the Ambassador is your daughter."

This statement caught Sargentos by attention and his eyebrows lifted. But anger quickly overcame surprise as rose to his feet, towering over the two Rogue Traders.

"You will give me the name of the man who sold you that information or I will have you suffer Captain," he bellowed.

Darus held out his hands submissively and replied hurriedly, "I did not gather this from anyone. Only from your reaction have I concluded that my suspicions were true."

Sargentos relaxed fractionally.

"Suspicions?" he demanded.

"I had three hints," began Darus, "The first was the reward money. 500,000 credits? It was enough to attract Calvob, a man who as you say, has a ship twice the size of my own. Chassis has no competition from any other merchant charters when it comes to armament. If one Ambassador failed to get the job done you could simply send another. Or even send several for the same price. That tells me that the Ambassador is important to you. I assumed that was merely because he was very good."

Sargentos was examining Darus now, as if only fully appreciating the captain for the first time. Good, thought Darus to himself, about damn time I got a little appreciation. Calvob looked like he'd be struck across the face, and his mouth was slightly agape. That was even better.

"The second hint was the meeting with the Ambassador. I wasn't born an orphan. I could see the signs. You treated her as any subordinate but there was some level of familiarity in that look of yours. And her clothes were far too nice for even an Ambassador. The third hint was just a guess. The woman was too old to be your mother or sister. Men don't spend 500,000 credits on a woman who is just a friend in my experience. That meant she could only be a mistress or your daughter. I have always been told that you were an honorable man Governor. I gave you the benefit of the doubt."

Nothing wrong with throwing a little flattery his way, Darus thought to himself

Calvob seemed absolutely floored but Sargentos had regained his prior composure by the end of his explanation. "I am impressed at your skills of deduction Darus. And the cost you bore on familiarizing yourself with this task. But if what you say is true, should I not as a man of honor who values the life of his daughter above all things, hire the man whose ship is by your own admission superior to your own? It appears you have made Calvob's case for him."

"That," replied Darus readily, "Brings me to my second point. Calvob's ship is not superior to my own. It's bigger. But my ship is faster. The Fidelis engines are more advanced than any free ship in the sector."  
"So what?" challenged Calvob.

"So I can outrun any pirate vessel in the subsector. Its true Calvob's ship can probably do the job. He can fight off the pirates. But what if they are stronger and more persistent that we believe? He will _probably_ outfight them, I can absolutely outrun them. And to quote you governor. A man who values his daughter more than anything does not want to leave anything up to chance."  
Darus let the challenge hand in the air and remained became silent. Those were his cards. His hand was completely dealt.  
Sargentos remained still examining the two captains. After a few seconds he sighed and turns to face the glass wall and gaze over his city. For his part Darus could not help but stare at his back with the same tenseness that Calvob did.

"Calvob, I appreciate your offer of assistance," Sargentos said, "But your services will not be required. Have a good day."  
Calvob's reaction was one of barely contained fury. As Rogue Trader he was not used to being told no and definitely not used to being dismissed. He shot Darus a venomous glance as he rose rigidly from his seat and walked toward the door.

The younger captain breathed a mental sigh of relief as he did so. Thank the Emperor.

Sargentos turned to face Darus as Calvob exited the room, both hands held disciplined behind his back. "I will have my tech priests examine your engines. If it is as prolific as you claim, the commission is yours."

Darus rose to his feet than and gave a bow, "Thank you sir. You will not be disappointed."  
Sargentos nodded and gave a wave of his hand.

Taking his cue to leave, Darus headed toward the door. Just as he opened it Sargentos voice floated toward him.

"I am a man of honor Darus and I love my daughter more than anything. So take me at my words when I say that if she suffers even a scratch under your care, there will be no place in the galaxy that your ship can run to escape my wrath."

His voice was matter of fact and irrefutable.

"I know," said Darus solemnly. And then he left closing the door behind him.

* * *

AN: A couple of people have indicated a desire for longer chapters. Your wish was my command. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

"Captain get your fucking pet monkey under control!" demanded Miller as soon as Darus silhouette could be seen in the cargo bay.

Darus sorely wished they had maintained a little more cargo at that moment. The Fidelis hosted a crew of sixty but the cargo bay was large enough to host an assembly five times that size. It was often filled with all manner of shipping containers but after the long trek through wild space the room was relatively bare and it provided a direct line of view toward Darus. He held complete authority over Miller but quietly he admitted that the man even intimidated him from time to time.

The six and a quarter foot Sergeant-at-Arms was tall enough to stare Darus straight in the eye and had enough raw muscle to lift Darus from the ground and toss him with only modest effort. His voice was iron but it wasn't what truly set the man apart from others. It was his baleful glare. Miller was the one man who could have a staring contest with a wall and win. But this time Darus needed to settle a dispute with an even more intimidating individual.

"Where is my choppa!" roared the humongous figure behind Miller. Darus stopped just shy of Miller and the half a dozen or so armed men who had formed a semi circle around the roaring figure. At seven and a half feet, and half again the size of Miller, the great green Ork towered over the assembled humans.

"Thumpy you lost your choppa when you threw it through the wall…" Darus began before being interrupted.

"You stealz it from me! I big, I bad, I want my choppa! Waaaag-!" the greenskinned xeno's words were cut short as Darus tore something from his jacket.

"Not that boss!" cried the green Ork incredulously. He took several steps back and covered his face with his hands as if he had been physically struck. With horror he gazed at the perfectly ordinary dining spoon resting in the captain's hand.

Darus pressed through the semi-circle of men, brandishing the silverware at the Ork threateningly. Thumpy retreated even further backwards. "I'm sorry boss!"

"I'm the boss Thumpy. You do as I say. Got it?" asked Darus as he stopped a few feet shy of the Ork.

Thumpy nodded his head vigorously as he eyed the spoon fearfully, "Course boss. Anything you say."

"Good," said Darus pocketing the spoon, "Now there is fightin that needs doin. There are horn heads in the rear cargo room. I need you to go kill em good. Got it?"

Thumpy perked his head up at the mention of fighting and was practically grinning by the end of Darus's sentence.

"Always ready for fightin boss!" he declared proudly.

"I know," replied Darus dryly, "Your choppa is in the room. Have fun."

"Oi boss you're the bestest," cried Thumpy as he turned and ran toward the back room, nearly tripping over himself in his excitement.

Darus let out a long sigh and shook his head. Turning around he found himself nearly face to face with Miller.

"That fucking xeno is going to kill a crewman if you keep him around," he challenged Darus.

"I'd advise you to take a step back sergeant," retorted Darus stonily.

Miller took the hint but continued to glare at Darus. As a captain Darus had no obligation to explain himself but in this case he felt he would take an exception. It was an exceptional situation.

"Several of your men would be dead now if I had never kept him. And I don't hear anyone else bitching because a spoon-fearing alien got a little pissy," he leaned over and called out to one of the other men, "You had your pistol trained on his fat head the whole time right Tippy? Bastard wouldn't have made it one step if you cared to stop him."

"Me? Wouldn't even have time to fire before sarge combusted him with his laser eyes," the young thug replied with a cocky grin and a laugh. The response drew chuckles from the surrounding men and the tension level in the room dropped immediately.

"Could not have said it better myself son," replied Darus with an smile, "Now get back to your jobs. You've been on a break long enough!"

The group of men dispersed hurriedly, the incident now reduced to a bar tale of the time they single handedly stopped an Ork. It was bullshit of course. The reason Ork's could get away with the fun of tearing men limb from limb with melee tools was that because most of them could take several las rounds before falling dead. As long as Thumpy did not consciously realize he was shot, Darus was confident his brain was too stupid to realize it was dead. But that same fact made the Ork invaluable during hostile ground missions. Damn the crew, the Ork had already saved Darus life two times. That was more than enough for the Rogue Trader to keep him onboard regardless of the potential costs.

Darus leaned forward then, staring directly into Miller's eyes he whispered, "Never question me in front of the crew again. Dismissed sergeant. "

Miller matched Darus stare for a few moments. Then he stiffened his back and nodded curtly before walking off. There was no reason to ask "or what". The captain's tone made it perfectly clear.

Darus watched the man's back as he walked away, rubbing his temples. He may have been a captain of an interstellar starship but sometimes he felt more like a rancher on an agriworld, corralling herds of belligerent horn heads like the ones he had just sent Thumpy to slaughter for food. In that respect Miller and Thumpy were very much the same. They were useful only as long as he could control them. Darus had never been a fan of Commissars but he was increasingly warming to the idea of having one himself. Giving another sigh he began ito make his way back to the command deck. He had just been making the final preparations to leave when he had been called down. Hopefully now he could finally…

His personal comlink began to buzz. Lamiae's voice sounded in his ear, "Sir, the Ambassador is requesting to see you before we leave."

* * *

A/N: For people who think employing an ork is completely ridicules I refer you to the Rogue Trader handbook. Still very interested on your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

The ambassador had chosen to reside in her personal transporter for the duration of the trip and so Darus had made his way to the hangar after the incident in the cargo bay. Though the hangar was small by most interstellar standards it was still large enough to carry three atmospheric transporters including the Fidelis own Lightning-class skimmer transport and the ambassador's aircraft.

As he approached the ambassador's vessel, he traded nasty glances with a pair of burly guards that were serving as Lady Ariana's personal escort. Their attire, Carapace armor, immediately caught his eye. Normally reserved for elite special forces within the Imperial Guard, the expensive kits demonstrated the influence Sargentos wielded. Both men looked they were begging for an excuse to draw the wicked looking sickles at their hips and Darus had no doubt they knew how to use them. Darus decided that he would refrain from his usual flippant remarks and merely nodded his head curtly as he approached the entrance. It would not do well to start off the journey by killing his charge's bodyguards.

The bottom floor of the ship was what one might expect, a relatively bare room with various modules and cogitators attached to the wall. A thin flight of stairs provided access to the second level and Darus quickly ascended the steps. He moved to knock on the door and announce his presence but it slid open unbidden before he had the chance. He already knew the room was meant to serve as the ambassadors private quarters and as stepped into the room Darus noticed that it was more comfortable than luxurious, which indicated to Darus that the woman shared her father's tastes in aesthetics. A comfortable bed with drapes stood off to the side. A pair of comfortable chairs, a large wardrobe, and a parlor desk completed the décor. Ariana stood in front of the parlor desk to greet him as he entered. She wore a white sequined dress with a very implicative neckline. Though the design was intricate, it was far less brilliant than the one she had worn when he last saw her on Chassis. It appeared her father had taken his words to heart.

"Lady Ariana," greeted Darus with a short bow.

"There is no need to stand on formality captain. We are going to be spending a lot of time together in the near future after all. You may simply call me Ariana," the woman replied with a gentle smile.

Darus tried to shield the surprise from his face. The woman's tone and demeanor was unusual for a noble. Darus had not assumed her diplomatic training would extend to dealing with those beneath her station.

"Then you may feel free to call me Darus," he replied smoothly, "And let me give my personal thanks for taking up residence in your transport. It spared me from having to choose which one of my lieutenants to force from their quarters. Very diplomatic of you."

" Well I'd be a poor diplomat if I sparked a mutiny before our travels even began," the woman joked with a light laugh. "Besides I don't wish to be any more of a distraction to your crew than I already am."

"I appreciate that. You can understand that having someone of your station on this vessel is not exactly common," said Darus with a smile.

"I am sure this journey will be difficult enough as it is, I do not wish to add to your troubles," she replied amicably, "But I forget myself, you must be eager to set off. I simply wanted to apologize for the manner of our last meeting. Your offer of a tour was well mannered but my decline was not. I had an urgent communication that required my attention and I did not behave appropriately."

Adopting a trepid expression she continued, "I hope you will get the chance to show me a bit of the ship at a later date? I must confess this is the first time I have ever been on an interstellar starship."

Darus declined his head, "Not a problem Ariana, we will have plenty of time for that to be arranged. I will make sure to clear the decks of personnel, when you are ready, so that you may inspect the levels without incident."

"Thank you Darus," she replied with a sweet smile, "Though if I may ask how much time do we have exactly? I have never travelled out of system before and I haven't a clue as to how the whole thing works."

"Warp travel is unpredictable because it involves traveling through what is essentially an alternative dimension where time and space do not operate in the usual way. Time is slower within the Warp than outside it. This journey will probably only feel like a few days for us, but it will take a couple of months or even longer. My ship is fast but there is every possibility that we could arrive at the Galalin system and discover that an entire year has passed," answered Darus readily. He had been starship captain for years and he could barely understand how it all worked. It was customary for others to ask questions.

"Did you say an entire year?" the ambassador asked incredulously, her eyes lighting up.

"Indeed," he replied with a smirk. It was always amusing to explain the insanity of Warp-travel to the uninitiated. Most did not understand how precarious the whole thing was and were surprised to learn how inexact the process could be.

"I see," she said her expression thoughtful. Tapping her delicate finger to her lips she digested the information. After a moment she confessed, "Captain I must be honest. I did not invite you here simply to express an apology."

"Oh?" asked Darus amused. He had already assumed as much himself. Diplomatic or not the woman could have easily waited to initiate her apology after the vessel had gotten underway. It was clear that she wanted to know more information about the ship before racing off into the void of space. The captain readied himself for the barrage of questions that was sure to follow. He had already decided throughout the course of the conversation that he would take the time to set her worries at ease. It was the least he could do for the sweet young thing.

"I need you to take me to Kavius III," she asked.

"What?"

"I need you to take me to Kavius III."

"Milady," he explained, trying to curb his indignation, "This ship is not a taxi. We do not travel to other systems on a whim. Your father hired me to take you to Galalin and that is exactly where we are going."

"Kavius III is directly along warp lanes we will take to Galalin. It is hardly even out of the way."

"Ariana you don't understand-" Darus stopped abruptly as her words clicked in his head. "Warp lanes? I thought you didn't know anything about interstellar travel?"

The woman gave another sweet laugh but this one was decidedly acidic, "Oops."

Darus did not care to know why she had feigned ignorance. He was done here. "Goodbye Ambassador," he said turning to leave.

"Darus you will take me to Kavius III," she commanded. Her light tone had been replaced by iron.

"Or what?" he retorted angrily.

"I will tell my father you raped me."

Darus stood dumbfounded, "What?"

"My guards will collaborate the story. I trust you won't make it out of the system alive."

"You're insane," replied Darus indignantly, "There is no way you could convince your father to attack a Rogue Trader on such a baseless claim."

"Maybe, maybe not," returned Ariana, "But you can kiss your contract goodbye. My father will hire Calvob instead. He wanted to anyways after he saw the review of your vessel. It was only at my insistence that he maintained your contract. I had one of my retainers review the findings of the tech-priests. This vessel is fast as you claim but the ship is barely holding together. Your crew is working on promised wages. You need my father's money if you want to keep control of this ship. You need me."

Darus mind was working quickly now. This entire meeting had been a ploy. She had this conversation prepared long before she arrived on this ship. But Darus was not easily outwitted.

"If your father wanted you to go to Kavius III, he would have paid me to take you. But he doesn't want you to go does he? That's what you were arguing about when we came into the room yesterday."

Ariana gave him a condescending simper, "It seems my father's appraisal of your observational skills was correct. Very good Darus."

She moved past him to sit in one of the chairs. She nestled into it lazily and placed her hands on the armrests imperiously. Like a queen on a throne she dictated to him, "And that last piece to the puzzle was supplied by you Darus. As long as a year to reach Galalin you said? My father is aware of the risks of warp-travel. I suspect we could make half a dozen detours without arousing the suspicions of my father."

Darus opened his mouth. Then closed it. Ariana smiled.

"My father also said you had a big mouth. I'm happy that he was correct on both counts."

For once Darus had nothing to say.

She had him.

* * *

Tell me your thoughts. :)


End file.
